User blog:FrostyLeSnowMan/Hierarchy
۞Necropolis of Elm's Hierarchy۞ ❝The very water we drink, the very air we breathe and the very elms we see are not of our making, but are the consequence of our ancestors' slavery unto the cause of an uncertain future, reincarnated for our use. A future not promised and a future is not told, a future in which we now possess thanks to the martyrs of their time and for that we owe them. Now, the necropolis where they lay lies in bitter ruins of failed life with the stench of an untimely condemnation accompanying it. That is the smell the elm offers.❞' ''' ༒Sovereign༒ The Sovereign is the unwavering spiritual and physical authority of the pack. With guidance from the ancestors and strength from their omens, all species alike demonstrate great respect and fear for the sovereign god designated by her immortality. Sprite is the lord of ancestors herself. ''{x1 Unchangeable} ༒Surrogate༒ The Surrogate substitutes for the Sovereign whenever she is unavailable. Anything that happens under their rule they are held accountable for and, if needed, will be punished accordingly. They are treated with dignity and respect and are trusted to the maximum. {x1 Unchangeable} OPEN ༒Juggernaut༒ The Juggernaut's responsibility is managing the lesser units with just cause, keeping the lower ranks situated, under control, and disciplined. They are also responsible for military training and activities in the lower troops to perfect their skills such as The Hunger Games. If the lower troops are weakened the juggernauts are blamed. They're also assailants, doing the "dirty work" for the Sovereign and secret missions. {x2 Challengeable} ༒Shaman༒ The Shamans obtain and identify omens and decipher their meanings, using them toward our advantage. They are skilled in the spiritual arts and are also known as the peacekeepers, attempting to keep the peace when necessary. They can foresee the future and attempt to perform ceremonies during the holidays and are often seen with unusual items. They specialize in healing and herbs and their main task is to heal the pack both spiritually and physically. Shaman novices have to complete the regular novice trials and an addition 4 moons of mentoring by the shamans, completing both the warrior and shaman novice trials, therefore their apprenticeship lasts 8 moons. {x3 Challengeable} ༒Mercenary༒ The Mercenary are our elite fighters, looked up to as role models and serve as a constant reminder of our omnipotent grip on the physical world. With the mercenaries, there is no such thing as an accident. They lead patrols, are given the sacred duty of defending shiveer, and often attend gatherings. {x6 Challengeable} OPEN ༒Legionary༒ The Legionary is the basic unit of Necropolis and the main bulk. They're constantly improving and improvising in hopes of achieving higher ranks and do their best to serve. Their powerful presence allows the Sovereign to rest peacefully, knowing the weakest link in our chain is not weak at all. {xInfinite} ༒Novice༒ The Novice is the learning rank of Necropolis. They don't have to be a certain age and anyone above 4 moons can be one. Instead of having each individual receive a novice they are divided into two large groups, one of each belonging to a Juggernaut. The Juggernauts are often in competition with one another, competing for their teams against one another. {xInfinite} ༒Pup༒ The pups are responsible for virtually nothing, living their carefree lives until their of age. They're the youngest members of NOE and are mostly responsible for their own upbringing. Sometimes they tag along with the separate teams of novices, which is how they are decided which group they belong to when they age. {xInfinite} Category:Blog posts Category:Necropolis Of Elm